1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a header machine for drilling specified hole patterns in pipe and for cutting the pipe to a specified length to form a header for use in heat transfer products.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search has been conducted class 29, subclasses 890.052 and 890.035, and class 408, subclasses 32, 33, 34, 26 and 28, and disclosed the following patents, some of which may relate to the present invention: Huet, U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,811, issued Feb. 27, 1962; Vierstraete, U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,915, issued Aug. 22, 1972; and Spitzmesser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,410, issued Jan. 30, 1990.
Huet discloses a machine for the manufacture of tube necks on headers. The machine includes a wall piercing punch which remains fixed and immobile within the header while an outer die is applied against the outside of the header and by coming down on the punch presses the wall of the header against the fixed punch.
Vierstraete discloses an apparatus for machining elongated work pieces for producing apertures in profiled members and sheet material. The apparatus includes a support on which the work pieces to be machined are supported, and above which there is disposed a portal member spanning the work piece and embodying a tool-carrying cross member having suitable driving tool spindles. The cross member, which may carry drills or the like, is operable towards the work piece by means of hydraulic piston devices. The position of the portal member is adjustable and located by measuring means.
Spitzmesser et al discloses a method of assembling a plurality of microtubes rigidly into position so as to facilitate their rapid interference pressing into metallic header tubestrips.
Additionally, the usual means of providing holes, such as so called "spud" holes and connection holes, in pipe to form headers for use in heat transfer products, is by the use of manually operated drills using jigs and the like, whereby the holes are typically drilled one at a time and the accuracy of the alignment of the holes leave a great deal to be desired. In fact, in the assembling of the headers with the tubes of associated cooling coils, it is usually necessary, due to the mechanical tolerances involved, to braze pieces of pipe onto the spud holes and then bend the pipe pieces so that they will line up with the tubes of the cooling coils for the brazing thereof. This additional brazing and bending is a slow and tedious manual process.